I Loved Her First
by Hopes2High
Summary: It's a Huntzberger wedding and he's not so sure if he wants to give his baby girl away. Implied Rogan.


Logan Huntzberger was sitting at a large table decorated with flowers and candles. His wife and daughter had put together a beautiful wedding that was simple but still elegant. The colors were white and red, perfect for a February wedding.

Marissa and Rory had conned him into spending a pretty penny on everything but he didn't mind. Truth be told, he would do it again ten times over.

His little girl was married. Lorelai Marissa Huntzberger was twenty four years old and had found the love of her life. Which made him happy and sad all at the same time.

Logan was pulled out of his thoughts when an announcement was made that the bride wished to be accompanied by her father on the dance floor.

Standing up he walked towards his baby girl clad in a beautiful white gown and her blonde hair done up with falling curls.

"Hi, Daddy." Marissa said smiling.

"Hey, Baby Girl." Logan greeted. 'Daddy' was her first word and she never grew out of it. As Marissa got older she still called him Daddy, never Dad or Father, even when she was mad.

The music began to play and Marissa wrapped her arms around her father's neck. She had always been a Daddy's Girl and very proud of it.

_**Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each others face  
So much in love your alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world  
I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one  
She told me so  
And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl  
Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way  
**_

Logan though back to the day Marissa told him and Rory that she was dating Eric. He was skeptical for the simple fact that Eric was a DuGrey.

Rory had told him about Tristan's antics in high school and he hoped that that trait was not passed from father to son.

Rory had instantly fallen in love with the boy and automatically felt he was good enough for her daughter but Logan wasn't as convinced.

In fact Eric and Marissa had dated two and a half years before Eric decided to propose and Logan was still skeptical of his intentions. But the moment Eric asked Logan for permission to marry his baby girl Logan knew Eric wasn't such a bad guy.

_**  
But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it still hard to give her away  
I loved her first**_

Logan had always been there for his children unlike his father. Business never came before his family.

He remembered when Marissa started dating. He and Rory had argued about what age was appropriate for her to start going on dates. He of course, hadn't won that argument.

She was thirteen and her first date was with none other than Bradley Morgan. Needless to say, Logan wasn't thrilled and neither was Finn.

Rory had told him that no women could resist an accent and his daughter was no different. Logan knew Brad didn't have the same technique his father had for dating but that didn't make it any less difficult to watch his baby girl start to date.

Marissa had came home and ran through the house yelled for her mother when she got home. Rory and Marissa had stayed up for hours talking about what had happened.

That night when Rory got into bed Logan asked her what happened and all Rory could do was smile and tell him their little girl was growing up.****

How could that beautiful women with you  
Be the same freckle face kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time

Marissa was five years old when she had gotten the chicken pox and Rory had been away on business for a few days leaving Logan alone with his daughter.

He had flipped out unaware of what to do. He wanted to call a nanny and have them take care of her, in fact he had the phone in his hand when he heard his daughters small voice whimper out in pain.

Logan had done everything in his power to make sure Marissa was as comfortable as possible. He took time off of work and stayed home with her making her mashed potatoes and Jello because that's all she would eat.

**_  
_**He colored, played Barbies and watched Disney movie after Disney movie with her because that is what his little girl wanted him to do.

She had requested to hear stories about him and her mother, so he gave her the G rated version of it. She wanted him to read her story books so he read her as many as she wanted.

_**  
But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But its still hard to give her away  
I loved her first**_

Logan had been home from London two months when Rory told him she was pregnant. He couldn't believe it, he wasn't ready to be a father. He could barely take care of himself much less helpless baby.

Rory had given him an out, she told him he could walk away right then and there but if he did he couldn't come back.

After she had made that proposal he left the apartment to clear his mind. He weighed his options and even made a pro con list on a napkin at the bar he had ended up at.

He thought about what Rory had said. He could walk away but he couldn't come back, meaning he'd never meet his child unless they came looking for him. But he knew if it was raised with a wonderful mother like Rory that child wouldn't need him in its life.

He had always wanted children and he knew Rory would be the mother of them but he didn't know if he could handle being a father, yet.

He walked into the apartment late that night and saw Rory sleeping on the couch with a list of names she had been considering.

Lorelai Marissa for a girl and Elias Richard for a boy.

His heart instantly softened at the names she had picked out. Marissa was his grandmothers name, she knew he loved his grandmother and was heart broken when she had passed away.

Right then and there he decided that if his daughter grew up to be half as great as her mother and the women she was named after, then he figured that was more than enough to stick around for.****

From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
Someday you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you  
I loved her first

The song was slowly coming to an end and Logan looked up at his daughter. She had become a smart, independent, charming, beautiful, young women that anyone would be proud to call their daughter.

"Daddy…Am I still your baby girl?" Marissa asked with tears falling from her eyes.

"You always have been and no matter how old you are or how many kids you have of your own, You always will be." Logan told her placing a kiss on her forehead.

Marissa hugged her father tightly. This was going to be the first time she'd have to truly depend on another man instead of her father, not for money, but to take care of her. And that scared her.

"May I cut in?" A voice from behind them asked as the next song began to play. Logan and Marissa turned around and saw Eric smiling.

Logan looked at Marissa's face and how it lit up when Eric was around. That was when he knew that he wasn't her number one anymore.

Luke had told him at his own wedding that that's how he knew he had to let go of Rory being his little girl, when he saw her face light up.

"Of course." Logan smiled and shook Eric's hand. "Take care of her."

"Will do, Sir." Eric said sincerely and turned to take Marissa into his arms.

Logan went back and sat next to his wife who was talking to their son. "One more to go." He whispered.

"I was a blubbering mess when Marissa got married imagine when I have to let my baby boy go to some women!" Rory exclaimed pinching Eli's cheek.

"Thanks, Mom." he said sarcastically. "But I have to go, I see a blonde at the bar who is begging for my attention." He smirked before disappearing.

"I hate that they grew up." Logan confessed lacing his hand with Rory's.

"I know babe, I know."

* * *

**Yes, I know that was beyond sappy and corny but I love it. Not to mention the song is absolutely adorable.**

**It's called 'I loved her First' by Heartland. I don't listen to country a lot but this was so cute!**

**Reviews are always welcomed!**


End file.
